


Garak and Sisko

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: An awkward proposal





	Garak and Sisko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaCygni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCygni/gifts).



> Alphacygni inspired me to write this version and provided many of the ideas in her version of the proposal (see comments in the previous work).

“May I join you?”

“Of course, Captain. May I ask why you’re in dress uniform?”

“I thought it appropriate for my request.”

“Oh? I’m all anticipation.”

“I come to speak for one who is worthy.”

“Really, Captain. A proposal! How gratifying. I will hear you speak.”

“This, the product of – do we really need to go through the formalities?”

“If something is worth doing, it’s worth doing well, don’t you think?”

“Fine. This, the product of my loins – you smiled! I saw you! You’re enjoying this.”

“Whatever gave you that idea? My nose was itchy.”

“Growing more likely.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Forget it. This, the product of my loins, begs me to press his suit. I am old and withered, but he is young and virile. He is of good family and character. He will serve you as he serves the state. Will you consider him?”

“I will. I must say, you did that well. Did Julian put together the Sa’resh’ha?”

“And then some. Do you need me to go over it in detail?”

“Just the highlights will be fine for now.”

“Well, as you can see, he’s intelligent, with an unblemished past and good career prospects. You share similar interests and he’s ... um ... a healthy specimen.”

“Impressive, especially the sperm count, don’t you think?. Let me just look at these pictures in a better light. There, that’s – why, Captain, are you blushing?”

“Do you have to look at those here?”

“It is a traditional part of the proposal.”

“I don’t understand why Cardassians have to make everything so complicated.”

“I don’t understand why humans allow people into their family without knowing anything about them.”

“There is such a thing as too much information.”

“I strongly disagree. Still, it’s true that almost no one does the Sa’resh’ha anymore.”

“What?”

“Why? You can find out everything online. I assure you, I knew everything about Julian (including some rather interesting things he has chosen not to include here) before our first date.”

“And do people still say ‘The product of my loins?’”

“I admit that version may be a shade archaic. Don’t blame Julian. I left a copy of a classic Cardassian novel with an elaborate proposal scene around my quarters.”

“And why couldn’t you have left a more modern novel?”

“And have him reading that trash?”

“I can’t believe you – never mind. You’ve got the proposal. Now what do I tell Julian?”

“Tell him you’ll come back in a month for my answer.”

“Great. Is there a script for that too?”

“Don’t worry, I’m planning on proposing to Julian myself tomorrow, in the human style. I ordered rings from earth months ago. I like the earth custom – nice and simple.”

“I ... you ... why the hell did you make me – I mean, Julian - go through all this for if you were planning on proposing anyway?”

“I like to ensure the success of my endeavours in advance. The fact that Julian not only proposed but put so much effort into the Sa’resh’ha means he’ll certainly say yes.”

“And making me go through all of that was just icing on the cake?”

“Sorry?”

“You enjoyed me making the proposal.”

“I wasn’t sure if it would be your or the Chief.”

“Lucky me.”

“But truthfully, Captain, I do appreciate it.”

“I’m so glad – that this is over. Or will be soon. You said you’re proposing tomorrow?”

“That’s right.”

“Have you chosen a location?”

“Why – in the Replimat, of course.”


End file.
